One last visit
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: Taking place before Harry's first year.  As he sleeps someone from Harry's past comes to visit and leaves him with a small surprise.


Harry never knew his family.

The most his aunt and uncle told him, were that they died in a car crash.

However, he had very faint memories,

Hearing a woman's laughter, The feel of a man's hands as they pick him up, the sound of another man's voice, a third man's scruffy beard, and another woman's smile.

Their faces blurry.

'What were they like?'

He wonders, as he lay in bed staring up at the bottom of the stairs, thinking of his family.

'I wish I could've known them ….even if just for a little while."

Thought the ten year old, as he drifted off to sleep.

The man looked around the quiet neighborhood of Privet Drive, all was still and silent, the night air was slightly cool.

As he looked around, he saw nothing amiss, and was very glad for the fact its residents were asleep it allowed his visit to go uninterrupted.

The wizard pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the Dursley's front door whispering "Alohamora"

He stepped in and quietly closed the door behind him.

Slowly making his way to the cupboard under the stairs, his conversation with Dumbledore ringing in his mind.

"Please old friend," begged Joshua as he stood in Dumbledore's office.

"I haven't seen my grandson in years."

Dumbledore looked at his friend sympathetically.

Joshua was his friend and it had hurt Albus, to deny him and Agatha the right to raise their only grandson.

However Harry had to be kept safe, and that meant living with the Dursleys.

No matter how much Dumbledore and the Potters wished otherwise.

"Albus," said Joshua solemnly.

"Agatha and I we love…loved James with all our hearts and by extension those he was closest to Lily, why she was like our own daughter,"

He stopped to take a short breath, he was an old man, and what had happened to his Son and his family had taken a toll on his health.

'When we were told of what happened that night… we were heartbroken.

Dumbledore sat calmly, listening to his friend's plight.

"I love my grandson, as did Agatha, even until she…passed her only regret was never seeing her grandson again."

Dumbledore nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

Joshua held up his hand.

"I wasn't finished," and with that he continued.

"I understand why he has to live with….them" he spat out as if speaking the Dursley's name would make him ill.

"Albus, I haven't got much time left, please allow me this one chance to see my grandson."

"Very well, as long as you don't tell Harry where he is from." said Dumbledore giving his old friend a small smile, after all it was the least he could do.

And after being given the address he was here.

The old man opened the cupboard door to see Harry asleep on the bed, happily dreaming.

'He looks like James' he thought sadly, remembering when James was around Harry's age.

Every night, he and Agatha would sneak in and leave him a candy nearby in case he woke up from a nightmare.

The old man turned away, not wanting to be reminded of what he had lost when something had caught his eye.

A slightly darker mark on Harry's arm.

Rage filled the wizard, how dare these muggles treat his grandson this way!

Perhaps he should show them precisely why you don't mess with Joshua Potter's grandson.

But before he could pull out his wand, Dumbledore apparated next to him.

"And this old friend, is precisely why I didn't want you to come, you're stubborn and irrational ,not a good combination I must say." whispered the headmaster.

"Do you see the mark on his arm Albus,"said Joshua his face scarlet with rage.

"Do you see it?"

"Yes, I do." said Dumbledore calmly.

"Then why in bloody hell aren't you doing anything!" he asked trying hard not to raise his voice ad wake the Dursley's or Harry,

"Why didn't you let us take him in, do you know how heartbroken Agatha was when James and Lily died?"

Dumbledore merely stood there calmly, allowing his friend to say what he had been holding in for eleven years.

"How long she cried when she found out she'd never be able to see Harry again because he had to live with these bigoted muggles!""

"Is that how you've been feeling for all this time Joshua?" asked Dumbledore, politely.

"How very selfish of you."

"Sel"

"I wasn't finished old friend." interrupted Albus.

Joshua closed his mouth and bit back a scathing remark about using his words against him.

"Yes, the way they treat him is," he paused for a bit before saying.

"Questionable."

"However it is for his own protection, so long as he calls this place home Voldemort will not find him."

Joshua shivered at the mention of the dark wizard's name.

"Although your intentions are noble, would you really risk his safety?"

Joshua having calmed down, turned back to his grandson, peacefully sleeping.

He knew Dumbledore was right, even if he didn't want to admit it Harry was safer here.

And as much as he wanted to olbiterate the Dursley's he wouldn't for Harry's sake.

"Very well then," he replied, "Just let me do one last thing before we go."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled softly, knowing his friend understood.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Harry." he whispered.

"But if you can….your parents,grandmother and I we will always be watching over you, we love you."

Joshua pulled out a toffee and placed it next to his figurines.

The wizard looked at the toys, knights in shining armor, and a dragon

'No doubt Harry plays with these all the time, but there's one missing' he though before taking out his wand and leaving a new figurine.

"Goodbye Harry." he said giving his grandson one last look before disappearing with Dumbledore.

The next day,

Harry woke up and put his glasses on ready to start the day.

He turned to see A new figurine and a candy, The figurine was that of a wizard with flowing blue robes, and a long white beard holding a wand.

The boy gingerly picked it up in one hand, and picked up the toffee with another.

Unsure if they were real or not, and whether or not he should eat the toffee.

But, it didn't look like it had been tampered with, and he was hungry having not eaten for less than a week.

So he ate the candy.

Still he wondered who would give him presents?


End file.
